


Even Exchange

by GeeDoc



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cussing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slight fluff, Smut, Uvogin is a soft touch, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, slight spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeDoc/pseuds/GeeDoc
Summary: It didn't matter that you sort of hated his guts, he was a persistent and stubborn bastard 'til the end.
Relationships: Uvogin (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Uvogin/reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 158





	1. Even Exchange

_Fuck_ , you thought looking down at the bobbing cock in front of you. The head was already seeping precum. There was no way you could fit the whole thing into your mouth.

“What’s the matter sweetheart? I thought you said you weren’t afraid?”

Annoyance. The word for he was annoyingly cocky.

“Shut up you bastard. I’m still annoyed you killed my client.”

With a boisterous laugh, he puts a finger under your chin to look up at him.

“I’ll make it up to you sweetheart.”

Rolling your eyes, you slap his hand away and turned your attention back onto his cock. Wrapping your hand around it, your fingers couldn’t even fully touch. You looked back up to him before twirling your tongue around his head and along the slit leaking precum. He was salty.

Uvo groans throwing his head back onto the couch. His sitting form took up the whole couch, solid arms spread on top, muscled legs spread enough so you had room to kneel in between.

“Don’t tease me sweetheart.”

You licked him from base following the veins to the tip, allowing the tip inside your mouth. This man’s monstrous cock was way too big for you to be able to take all at once, but it didn’t matter, you used your hands on what couldn’t fit into your mouth. Allowing your jaw to relax, you let more of him enter your mouth. You could feel his tip hit the back of your throat.

“Fuck sweetheart.” He growled lowly, fingers in your hair holding your head in place and thrusting his hips upwards. You gagged. Pulling back enough to catch your breath, your drool dripped onto your thighs.

You slapped his hand off of your head as well with a glare. “Touch me again and you’ll get nothing but blue balls asshole.”

“Mmm you know I love it when you talk dirty to me sweetheart.”

The man was infuriating. You tightened your hold on his cock with another glare sent his way.

Holding his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay, sweetheart. I’ll let you work your magic. But know that when its my turn, you won’t be allowed to move or they’ll be punishments.” He teased, canines on full display.

“You’re such a load of bullshit.”

You stroked him with a tight enough grip to hurt to shut him up. But it seemed the jackass liked the pain from the way his hardened cock twitched. You took as much of him back into your mouth using one hand to pump him near the base and the other on his balls. Hollowing out your cheeks to create as much suction, you moved your mouth and hand in opposite directions to generate friction.

“Fuck sweetheart” His thighs trembled trying to stay as still as possible.

Speeding up, you started humming a lullaby knowing it’ll send vibrations all the way up his shaft. You wiggled your tongue as you bobbed on his dick.

It didn’t take long before Uvo’s thighs flexed and he came inside your mouth. His groans of pleasure sounded like a purring kitten. You swallowed as much as you could with how fast his cum spurted into your mouth. You let his cock spring free with a wet pop, licking your lips of any residual salty liquid.

Catching his breath, he turns his gaze onto you. “I think I’m in love.”

Getting up from your kneeling position, you grabbed his shoulders so you didn’t fall. You could feel pins and needles coming from your toes and winced in pain.

“Shut up and rub my legs. They fell asleep.”

With a chuckle he does as you commanded kneading your calves with his all too warm hands. The damn bastard’s hands were big enough to snap your legs like a twig, but he was gentle in taking care of you.

What a strange man. He kills your client first and almost killed you by bringing the whole place down with his shout alone. The sheer amount of physical power this man possessed was insane. You were furious. You didn’t fail on any of your jobs. And you specifically did not like it when you lost out on money.

The man laughed and had the audacity to say “my bad” before he offered you another deal. A night with him for the same amount of money your client was going to pay you. He was lucky you found him attractive. You were wet the moment you saw those bulking arms crush your client’s skull in. You were no stranger to the darker dealings in the underworld. You found pleasure in raw strength and the adrenaline rushing through you when you had men twice your size cowering under your feet before you killed them.

_“How ‘bout it sweetheart? Join the spiders and you’ll get whatever your heart desires from our leader.”_

_“No thanks, I like independent dealings. I don’t do well working with other people.”_

_The man laughed, shaking his head, his long mane moving with his looming frame. He quiets down at your stoic face, staring you in the eyes with a smirk. “Then how about spendin’ a night with me? I’ll make up to you for killing your employer.”_

_Crossing your arms, you leaned against the only wall still standing in the building he collapsed with his voice alone. “What kind of woman do you think I am?”_

_“My type of woman. I can see the way your eyes sharpened at the blood spilled. I can even bet you’re wet. You can’t hide your bloodlust from me.” He licked his lips, eyes watching you like a hawk. “What do you say sweetheart? I’ll even pay you for your services if it’ll help my chances.”_

_“You’re really arrogant.”_

_“No, I just know what I want.”_

_You uncrossed your arms and strut towards his tall stature. “Oh? And what do you want with lil’ ole me?” You stopped close enough to feel his radiating warmth, looking up at him. “Do you think I’ll submit to you?”_

_He grins down at you closing the small distance wrapping those gigantic hands around your waist. “Why don’t you spend the night with me and find out? Or are you afraid you can’t handle my size?” He closes the gap then, lips soft for such a hard man. He flicks his tongue across your bottom lip, teasingly. You opened your mouth for him, the sexual tension snapping at the way he easily picked you up and slams your back against the broken wall you were previously leaning on._

_“I’m not afraid of anything.” You wrapped your legs around his waist, arms coiled around that thick neck of his._

_“You taste like honey sweetheart. I wonder what else tastes just as sweet.” He growls low in his throat. The sound vibrates straight to your pussy. You knew he could feel your wetness. Your skirt was hiked up from your thighs wrapped around him, your slit slotted right on the hardened bulge in his black shorts._

_“Mmm and no panties either.” He muses, his right hand descends down until he had a finger knuckles deep in you. Your breath hitches at his thick finger pumping in your cunt, without warning, he adds another finger and you knew you wouldn’t last. His two fingers alone were the size of a normal man’s cock._

_“Fuck sweetheart, you’re so wet for me.”_

_“You’re conceited if you think I’m wet because of you.” You whined out feeling the way your insides were coiling tight._

_He laughs then and claims your lips again. He didn’t need to reply to know you were lying through your teeth. His thumb circles your clit, changing the pressure with each circle he drew. Your legs tighten around his waist, you were close. He curls his two fingers hitting your spot, rubbing it in tandem with his thumb against your clit. You arched your back cumming on his hand with a whine ripping from your throat at the exploding pleasure from your spasms._

_He lets you finish before slipping his fingers out and licking your slick off._

_“You taste just as sweet as I thought you would sweetheart” He mumbles with a gleam in his eyes._

_Coming back to your senses you glared at him. “Put me down.”_

_He lets you down on your heeled feet, holding onto your waist, the outline of his hard member showing through the thin material of his shorts._

_You adjust your skirt before pushing him back from you. With a huff, you started walking towards the other side of the street to get away from the ruined building._

_Stopping before you hit the pavement of the road, you turned your head back towards him. “Well? I’m not fucking for the whole world to see. You’re paying for the hotel stay and paying me for the job I just lost. Hurry up before I change my mind.”_

_With a grin he follows you like a puppy._

“Come back to me sweetheart. Let me finally taste that sweet pussy of yours.”

The man was relentless. You’ve had your range of men before, but this one was… an absolute monster. His personality just rubs you the wrong way. If he wasn’t so good with his fingers and you can already tell he was going to be good with that tongue of his, you wouldn’t have given him the time of day.

He sets you down on the spot he was sitting, switching positions with you. You looked down at his crouched form, opening your thighs wide enough to fit his giant physique in. You rest your feet on the cushions and leaned back so he had room. Even on his knees his head was level with yours.

He blows a breath on your wetness and your pussy clenched at the feeling.

“Look at that pretty pussy. I’m going to devour you sweetheart.”

“Shut up you dumb oaf. Start already before I chan-“ You moaned at his long tongue inside you. He wastes no time in eating you out like he promised. His thumb rubbing against your clit while he curled his tongue to taste your insides. He shakes his head like a dog and you squealed at the feeling. You held tightly on his spiky mane, rubbing your cunt against that mouth of his for more friction. You couldn’t even catch your breath before he inserted two thick fingers stretching your hole and sucking on your clit. You closed your thighs against his head, but it did nothing to stop him from working that tongue against your clit.

He inserts another finger undoing your control. You wailed as another orgasm hit you, back arching, his sideburns chafing your inner thighs.

Licking his lips, he smirks up at you. “Mmm you taste so damn good sweetheart. I could eat you out for the rest of my life.”

Trying to catch your breath you looked down at his cocky form.

“Shut up you dumb oaf.”

“You call me names but I know you enjoyed that sweetheart. So have I made up for ruining your job?”

“No” You glared down at him, legs still on his wide shoulders.

“Then let me fuck you until you forgive me sweetheart.” He gets up and stands to his full height. He lifts you up bridal style, turning towards the bed in the middle of the room. With another smirk, he throws you on it. You bounced against the soft sheets.

Before you could open your mouth to throw another insult his way, he was already on top of you. He dips down to kiss you softly, facial expression gentle for such a giant.

“I’ll do whatever you ask of me sweetheart. You have me body and soul until the day you forgive me.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck, tangling your fingers into his oddly soft hair. “Don’t hold your breath then. I hold grudges.” You mumbled against his lips.

“I’m counting on that.” He mused with a grin. His hands grabs at your knees, opening you up for his huge size. He grabs his large cock teasing your hole to wet it enough to slide in. He lines up his tip and enters you slowly. You couldn’t help moaning at the way he was filling you up.

“Fuck sweetheart. You’re so fuckin’ tight.”

“You’re gonna rip me in half.” You whined against his hair, his head locked in your arms against your breasts. He finally slides in to the hilt. He stretched you enough to the point you’re worried you’d never be able to have anyone else. He was definitely the biggest you’ve ever had.

“Good. I’m going to be the only one you’ll ever want again.”

You could barely breathe with the way he filled you. “Stop talking nonsense you jackass.”

“It’s not nonsense if it’s the truth sweetheart.” He whispers against your neck. He trails a line of kisses down towards your breasts. Taking a nipple in his mouth, he sucks on it, twirling his tongue against it and flicking the other with his thumb. A moan rips from your throat as you throw your head back against the pillows. He starts moving then and you whimpered. The slow rolls of his hips had you holding onto him like a vice. Your thighs shook at the pleasure rolling in you, the tip of his cock bumping your cervix every time he thrusts back in.

Slowly you used the heels of your feet against the bed to meet him halfway. His jaw clenches at the tightening sensation, pushing himself back onto his knees, he grabs your hips in his big hands.

“Hold onto something sweetheart. I’m going to pound that pussy into the bed.” He groans out, voice husky.

You lifted your arms to place your hands against the headboard, so your head doesn’t hit it. His first hard thrust almost knocked you out if you hadn’t balanced your hands to support you from sliding up towards the wall. His hold on your hips tightened to keep you in place as well.

“You okay sweetheart? I’m going to start now.” He growls out.

He didn’t give you a chance to reply before he was plunging in you at a fast pace. The moans tore from your throat. He was stretching you to the point where you couldn’t breathe and the emptiness you felt when he pulled out. You panted against the delicious way he was ruining you. He was right, you don’t think you’ll ever be satisfied again with someone else.

His thumb finds your clit while he speeds up his rhythm even more. The tension building in your stomach was too much. His grunts and your cries filled the room. The slapping sounds of his hips against your thighs resounded around the room. You grasp his wrist that was firmly planted on your hip to keep you in place, the other still stimulating your clit while he pounded into you.

“Please.” You wailed. The burn was becoming too much.

Growling out an animalistic howl, he swung his hips in a figure eight leaving you to see stars. He was close too with the way he held your hip with a bruising grip.

You cried, you couldn’t hold in the overstimulation and your orgasm ripped through you almost painfully. You wept as your walls spasmed and clamped down on Uvo’s inhuman speed and strength.

Uvo practically roars as he came with his last thrust, hot cum spraying inside you. Your whole body shook at the intensity. Uvo drops against your body smothering you with the last of his strength.

“Oi! Get off you prick! You’re suffocating me!” You yelled against his massive shoulder feeling his cum seeping out from your cunt.

Bracing himself on his elbows, he lifts enough to let you breathe, he grins at you huffing at the exertion. He pressed a kiss on your forehead and kisses away the trail of tears in the corner of your eyes.

“You’re an angel sweetheart. I hope that was a start to you forgiving me.”

“Stop your nonsense and get off of me stupid.”

“But sweetheart,” He whines in your ear. “let me stay inside you for the rest of the night.”

“I didn’t agree to that. I only agreed to a quick fuck and payment. Get off me and pay me so I can leave. I have other things to do.”

“You’re so cold sweetheart.” He nips at your throat. His dick twitched inside you, hardening again. With another cocky smirk, he starts rolling against you.

You were still sensitive, you let out a whimper as he keeps the tempo slow.

“How the hell are you hard again?”

“I just can’t get enough of you sweetheart.” He mumbled with your breast sucked into his mouth. “Your tits, those hips, and that fuckin’ beautiful pussy for me to fill.”

You winced when he pulls out quickly, leaving you empty. “Flip over angel.”

With a cutting glare, you did as he commanded. You were still blissed out to think straight. He lifts your hips up and slides back into you. With a grunt he starts up his thrusts, balls slapping against your puffy pussy lips.

“You won’t be leaving here until I have you addicted only to me sweetheart.” He snarls. “Isn’t this an even exchange sweetheart? I pleasure you and you forgive me. I think it’s a great deal.”

Turning your head to glance back at his appearance, sweat rolling down his built chest and abs. His arm muscles bulging with tension and burly thighs slapping against yours. Your appearance weren’t any better feeling the sweat glistening and his cum being pushed out by his cock and dripping down your inner thighs. “Stupid.”

His rumbling laugh shook your whole body as he picks up his speed again.

“Call me whatever you want baby, but you’ll be mine by the time I’m done with you.”

You cry out as his fingers start rubbing against your swollen clit, barely able to hold yourself up on your arms.

He was right. You were utterly ruined and his by the end of the night. It made you furious because you couldn’t get enough from that smug bastard. You hated him even more for being right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I loved Uvogin's character in the series and think he didn't get enough screen time. I've decided to do my own spin on his private life outside of the spiders before his end.
> 
> Of course, I do not own or am anyway copying Hunter X Hunter.  
> Just a girl in love with 2D men.


	2. Trying Something New

“Come on sweetheart, you’re doing so well taking it all in.”

You huffed and tried to relax knowing if you tensed up it would burn more. Your cutting glare turned towards the beast of a man behind you.

“Unless you’ve tried stuffing a fist sized plug up your ass, don’t fucking tell me what to do bastard.”

The plug was too much, even with all the lube and preparation beforehand, it was still too big for you. Your ring of muscles were burning even with how slow he was inserting it in.

“I’m sorry angel. Do you want me to stop?” He mused bending down to kiss and bite your left butt cheek that he was holding to keep you spread out for him.

“Well it’s already halfway in, you might as well finish what you started.” You grumbled face down into the sheets.

Chuckling to himself, he pushed the black plug all the way in.

You were so full. Your pussy clenched at the thought of actually having Uvo be inside your asshole. This was all in preparing for his massive cock later on. He dips down to kiss your tailbone before standing up to his full height with a glazed look to his eyes at your sprawled out form. You were on all fours on the bed, back arched, ass in the air trying to steady your breathing.

“Oh angel, you look so beautiful right now. Turn over on your back sweetheart and let me see those tits.”

“You’re a downright fucking bastard you know that?”

You turned over cringing at the feel of the plug in your hole limiting your movements. You laid on your back, knees pulled up with your feet at the edge of the bed. You could feel the plug dig more into you every time you took a breath.

With a growl, the monstrous man was on top of you.

“You don’t know how much you turn me on sweetheart.” He rumbled by your ear, peppering kissed up and down your sensitive neck. You could feel the heat of his hardness slotted in between your folds. You were already sopping wet from your orgasm he gave you prior to let you loosen up before the plug. You wrapped your arms loosely around his neck.

The bastard had his typical wolfish grin ghosting light pecks from your ear, down your jawline towards your lips.

“The spiders have a job coming up so I won’t be seeing you for a while angel.” He whispered in between each kiss.

Your gut clenched. “How long do you think you’ll be away?”

He leans back “Mmm? What’s this? Are you going to miss me?”

“In your dreams. I want to know so I’m not wasting my money on a hotel room. I have places to be and money to make if you aren’t going to be satisfying me.”

“You mean wasting my money?” He chuckles, lips dipping every few words to steal a kiss. “The boss said we’re hijacking some valuables from the mafia auction in Yorknew city. Shouldn’t take more than two weeks to scout and get some riches. A month at max depending on if the boss has another job for us afterwards.”

“We’ve been over this, there’s no such thing as your money anymore. Should you really be telling me details? I should steal it before you and your troupes have a chance.”

He laughs. “If you think you could get away with it from us. Go ahead sweetheart, I’d like to hunt that juicy ass down so I can pound it in when I get my hands on you.” He squeezes a breast in his large hand, thumb fondling a nipple. Everything about the man on top of you was large. “Although the boss won’t be too happy.”

“Ah right. The big bad boss with a stick up his ass. Honestly, he needs to get laid.”

“Sweetheart.” He warns getting serious.

“Oh right. You have your nose so far up his ass I’m surprised if he ever takes a shit.”

He snarls, gripping your thighs tight and pushing it against your chest. He bottoms out penetrating you in one fell swoop and you gasped for breath. Way too full. With his dick and the plug, you felt like you were split in half.

“Did I hit a nerve?” You wheezed out, your hands pushing against his rock-hard chest, trying to get room to breathe. “I can just see Chrollo bending over for his ass licked by you.”

“Like how I ate out your ass earlier?” He growls, irritated by you. He pulls out and slams his hips back in. You cried out, a noise between a squeal and a yell, thrashing underneath him when he started up a steady pace. He pulled out to the tip and pistons back in with a strong jerk of his hips.

“Mmm? Nothing else to say sweetheart?” He grunts out moving to hold your ankles to keep your legs up. The way he was grounding into you, his balls slapped the plug moving it deeper into you. If that was even possible at this rate.

“Go suck Chrollo’s dick you son of a bitch.” You panted out. “Now that creepy clown in your group. What was his name again? Hisoka? I could fuck with that.” You were tearing up, the way he kept pounding into you.

He snorted “Oh I’ll make sure a dick is sucked and fucked sweetheart.” You whimpered with each hit against your cervix.

He slips out of you so quick it took you a moment to feel the emptiness.

“Wha-“ You screamed when he roughly pulled you to your feet. You stumbled into him, legs still shaking.

“Get on your knees sweetheart” He commanded. His eyes fierce, voice an octave lower than normal. You definitely pushed too far.

Good. You loved pushing his nerves. You don’t know why you were so cruel to him, but it delighted you to see him angry. With you, he seems to have an abundance of patience, yet you knew for a fact he was a hot-head ready to fight and kill any chance he got.

Maybe you were just a bitch, but you loved riling him up. You wanted to see him undone and lose control just like how he always left you after your sexcapades.

You got on your knees just as he instructed, hiding the wince when the plug moved. He sits on the edge of the bed, thickly coiled thighs spread for you. His cock stood glistening from your juices.

You crawled towards him, placing your hands to stroke him a couple of times before letting your lips kiss up and down his shaft. You could smell the musty scent of sex on his cock.

The low rumbling in his chest and his hand on your head to get started indicated he wasn’t in the mood to take your teasing right now.

With a smirk up at him you took him into your mouth, tongue licking his shaft, hands pumping more of him in. He grunts, warm hand threaded through your hair holding you down until the tip of his dick touched the back of your throat. You let him buck his hips until your gag reflex kicked in and pulled back sucking in as much air as you could.

You stroked him firmly, just how he likes it with your saliva coating your hand enough to not chafe him. You twist your hands in opposite directions as you stroke up to the tip and back to the base. You took to sucking on his balls, tongue circling around them in your mouth. You looked up at him through your lashes, letting him thrust in your hands.

He had his eyes closed; lips pulled back in a snarl to show those sharp canines of his. You continued sucking and stroking him but moved to use a thumb to rub lightly in circular motions on the perineum.

Your inner self smirked knowing it’d set him off. A few seconds in and his fingers tighten on your hair, leg muscles flexed. He roars out, cum gushing down your throat. You swallowed hoping not to choke on how quickly it was spurting from him.

Pulling back to catch your breath, you peered up at Uvo’s form. His spikey long hair was matted against his sweaty face, long sideburns having been grown out a little more since you met.

“I think you just sucked the soul out of me sweetheart.” He panted eyes bright.

He steers your head up towards him with the hand still threaded in your hair to meet him halfway for a kiss. He deepens the kiss, tongue rubbing against yours inside your mouth.

“Never mention another man you would fuck in front of me again.” He mumbled against your lips with a frown.

“Oh ho ho. Jealousy really suits you. Maybe I should get Nobunaga for a night with me. Although Phinks looks like he could be a pretty good lay.” You teased, standing up.

He throws you onto the bed roughly, climbing on top of you growling. “What did I just say?”

For a man his size, he was sharp and fast. The throw knocked the breath out of you and the plug dug in more making it uncomfortable at this point. His eyes were green with envy, face drawn in a glower.

You placed your hands on his stiff arms stationed like colosseums by your head, you stared up at him. He never hid his feelings. As much as your relationship was physical, you knew the brute loved you. He was a fool. He gave you his money, his body, and his soul that very night when you two first met all those months ago. His tenacity at keeping you spoiled, and the amazing sex was what kept you coming back. That’s what you kept trying to convince yourself anyway. Of course, you would never admit it with the way you called him names and poked fun at his expense, but you cared for the man. Enough to know that Uvogin’s recklessness would be his downfall.

“I don’t have a good feeling about this new assignment of yours.” You finally confessed. You followed instinct and gut feelings, which was what kept you alive and thriving working in the underworld. And your gut feeling was telling you that this might be the last you’d see of Uvogin.

A wide grin breaks out on his face. “So you are worried about me.”

“Don’t let that feed your ego bastard. I’m only warning you to be careful, something doesn’t feel right about your heist.”

He leans down, lips brushing softly against yours murmuring softly. “Sweetheart. I love you. I’ll always come back to you.”

You turned your head to the side, closing your eyes. Your heart clenched. _The fucking idiot_.

“Stop talking nonsense idiot.” Once you steeled your facial expression, you turned back towards his face. “I thought you wanted to fuck my asshole wide open so no other man could ever fill me like you do.”

He smirks having forgotten his confession, blood flooding back down to his cock.

The simple one tracked minded idiot.

When he finally took out the plug, you sighed in relief before the cooling feeling of the lubricant filled you again. He took his time inserting himself into your hole, careful to not tear you with his size. You weren’t new to anal, but it was the first time you and Uvo decided to try it.

By the time he was to the hilt, you were winded. He was even bigger than the plug and you knew you didn’t want him to move. No way are you going to survive him pounding into your asshole. You were just about to tell him to pull out before he rocked against you. You whimpered. You didn’t even know how to describe how to feel at this moment.

He kept an even slow pace while you were blubbering, the noise muffled in the bedsheets you crammed your face into. His hands on your hips kneaded your backside with his thumbs, trying to relax you enough for him to start moving faster.

“Uvo please. I need…I need..” You cried out at the interchanging feeling of pleasure and burn of his movements.

“What is it kitten? What do you need?”

“Please.” You wept as the pleasure and fullness assaulted your senses. You didn’t even know what you wanted at this point.

He places his index and middle fingers on your clit, rolling it around and in between. You shuddered at the overwhelming rolls of stimulation.

“Come on baby. Let me hear you.” He whispered in your ear picking up speed with his smooth thrusts.

* * *

You were always a light sleeper, so when you sensed movement in the room you opened your eyes to see Uvo dressed in his typical pelt about to leave.

“Typical dick move, running away without saying goodbye.”

Startled, he gives you a cheesy grin scratching at his sideburn.

“Of course not sweetheart. I didn’t want to wake you. I would have called in later.”

“Fucking idiot. Come here.” You ordered, sitting up with a wince at the soreness in your lower regions. You let the sheets pool around your waist, breasts on full display. You can already see bruises forming in the shape of his fingers, and areas of hickies he left on you.

He comes to sit by the edge of the bed facing you.

You bit into your index finger enough to draw blood and infused a small amount of nen into it. You placed it in front of his lips. “Open up.”

Confused, he stares at the drop of blood collected on your finger before opening his mouth without question.

You placed the bleeding finger into his mouth. “Suck”

He obeys until you told him to stop. You closed your eyes to focus on the nen infused blood and controlled it to slither along his bloodstream towards the pulse by his carotid artery.

“What was that sweetheart?” He finally asked.

“Trying something new. It’s so I can track you” You mumbled out going to lay back down. “You can leave now.”

He laughs that stupid boisterous laugh, bringing you towards him in a bone crushing hug. He kisses the top of your head, smothering his face in your hair. “I knew you cared.”

You pushed back against his solid chest, feeling the soft bearskin vest he had on.

“Shut up idiot. Leave so I can go back to sleep.”

He cups your scowling face planting butterfly kisses everywhere.

You wrapped your hands around his wrists, clinging to most likely the last kiss you’d get from him. Reluctantly pulling back, you glanced at his bushy eyebrows, the long sideburns, and that stupid grin on his face.

“I’ll be back sweetheart.”

“Be careful.”

And you really meant it. You hoped he did come back to you, because at the bottom of your blackened heart, you loved him too.


End file.
